


A Small Sacrifice

by Leapfrog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Back Pain, Fluff, M/M, Massage, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, that random background Galra (Voltron), this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leapfrog/pseuds/Leapfrog
Summary: Frowning, he skirted closer to the center of the shoulder blade and repeated the pressure. The short gasp and small twitch of skin was all the answer he needed. “Try and relax,” he said, smoothing his hands over the others broad shoulders. “I’ll see if I can work it out.”





	A Small Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I like massages and my back's been killing me. I wanted to write something nice for a few friends but it turned into super self indulgent fluff. Unedited and written at 2am so there might be some janky wording.  
> Calling Throk's bff dude (claw guy) Hazar so he actually has a name, basing it off the theory he might be a reference to the 80's character. Set before he got his claw prosthetics, when he had hands.  
> Not written to be romantic, but can be read that way if you want.

“Nngh,” Hazar felt Throk wince under his hands as he jerked his shoulder up to chin level.

“You alright?” Hazar’s hands retreated from the spot, resting them lightly on either side of Throk’s spine. Never stopping, still gently kneading away at smaller knots, working apart the tight sinews. 

“Yes,” Throk replied, voice strained, “you just, hit a sore spot.” He rolled his shoulders uncomfortably, trying to loosen them up. 

Hazar moved his hands back to around the area they were when Throk had winced, stepping lightly. He gently pressed a thumb on a spot on his shoulder blade closer to the spine, “Here?” Throk shook his head.

Frowning, he skirted closer to the center of the shoulder blade and repeated the pressure. The short gasp and small twitch of skin was all the answer he needed. “Try and relax,” he said, smoothing his hands over the others broad shoulders. “I’ll see if I can work it out.” He pushed just a bit harder, eliciting a hiss from the Galra below him. 

Hazar paused again until Throk waved his hand weakly, telling him to continue. It felt good, despite the pain; it was a small sacrifice, but the payoff would be worth it. Slowly, with strong hands pressing and working the muscles, Throk’s shoulder began to relax. He grit his teeth against the pain that formed whenever Hazar squeezed just a little too hard, but it was a good ache. He was so tense, he needed this for too long.

Hazar’s hands smoothed across Throk’s back, looking for the knots and kinks that plagued him. Whenever he found a particularly bad one he'd dig in almost mercilessly, pushing his weight into it; loosening up the muscles of Throk’s shoulders and upper back. Occasionally Hazar’s hands would slip down to Throk’s lower back before retreating to safer– higher– ground.

Eventually, most of the more painful gnarls in his back had been worked loose. His shoulders finally rested loosely against his body. Throk closed his eyes, relaxing against the sturdy fingers deftly working into the top of his trapezius muscles. He moaned softly as he felt the built up tension and stress squeezed out of his sore body with each strong movement of Hazar’s hands. It made him feel drowsy, feeling his muscles worked like this. The repetitive synchronous motions hypnotizing. He began to drift off, eyes fluttering closed, when Hazar paused again; stopping at the crook of his neck.

Throk sleepily shifted his head, cheek rubbing against an elbow, “Mm’why’d you stop?” 

Hazar’s fingertips drummed lightly on the bridge of his shoulders as his thumbs brushed against the nape of his neck. Questioning.Throk blinked and nuzzled back into arms. It wasn't an explicit “no”; that was enough of an answer.

He pressed his thumbs along the vertebrae, testing the muscles. Throk’s head leaned back, tensing as Hazar worked around his neck. He settled into firm rhythmic movements. There wasn't too much to work out, mostly loosening up the tension tightening up the muscles. Hazar made swift work of Throk’s neck, using almost his whole hand to palm against it.

Satisfied with his work, he smoothed his hands down Throk’s back, applying even pressure on both sides. He felt the body under him loosen a touch more, a barely perceptible shudder course down Throk’s spine. 

Moving back to work on the shoulders, Hazar leaned forward and let his body lay over Throk’s, “That feel better?”

Without opening his eyes, a small smile quirked his lips up as he replied breathily, “Much.”


End file.
